Malam Minggu ShikaTema
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Malam Minggu nista yang dialami oleh Shikamaru saat berkunjung ke rumah kekasihnya, Temari./Episode: Nanas/Inspirated by Malam Minggu Miko by Raditya Dika./Mind to RnR?


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Malam Minggu ShikaTema by jiro yujikku**

**Summary: Malam Minggu nista yang dialami oleh Shikamaru saat berkunjung ke rumah kekasihnya, Temari./Episode: Nanas/Inspirated by Malam Minggu Miko by Raditya Dika./Mind to RnR?**

Sebelumnya saya bikin fanfic beginian di fandom lain, dan kemudian saya terinspirasi untuk membuatnya di fandom Naruto khususnya ShikaTema. Dan ini dibuat saat saya lagi UAS! *gak usah curhat!*

**-Naruto-**

Di salah satu sudut ruangan duduklah seorang pemuda dengan gaya rambut ala samurai jaman-jaman baheula, menguap dengan amat lebar. Setitik air mata muncul di sudut matanya. Tangannya menopang dagu sambil mengamati keadaan sekitar dengan wajah judes. Intinya, dia sedang bosan.

"Woi, emang masih lama?"

"Bentar mas, kameramennya lagi diare." kata seorang pembawa _mic_.

"Tsk! Merepotkan!"

Tak berapa lama, muncul seseorang berlari tergopoh-gopoh sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kau lama, Chouji!"

"Maaf, maaf." Pemuda gemuk bernama Chouji itu membungkuk, "kemarin makan _yakiniku_ kebanyakan sambel."

"Sudah, cepat ambil posisi!" teriak si sutradara, setelah semuanya siap, dia berteriak. "_Camera! Rolling! And Action!_"

Kamera langsung menghadap ke arah pemuda berambut samurai tadi.

"Yo, nama _gue_ Nara Shikamaru. Sebenernya _gue gak_ mau ikut yang beginian, tapi karena kepaksa ya udah, _gue_ turutin—merepotkan—dan ini adalah salah satu kisah malam minggu _gue_ yang nista bareng pacar _gue_, Temari—hoahm."

**-Naruto-**

Sore itu, Shikamaru sibuk mengamati dirinya di depan cermin. Hadap kiri, lihat baju. Hadap kanan, _ngelirik_ celana, tahu-tahu dia _monyong-monyongin_ muka terus difoto. _Alay pelis_. Intinya dia sedang mengkombinasikan baju dan celana yang pas. Dia sengaja membongkar lemari pakaiannya sejak siang setelah ritual tidur siang hingga menjelang maghrib.

Baju batik, celana kotak-kotak. Baju merah, celana kembang-kembang. Baju kembang-kembang, celana merah. Tunggu! Baju Shikamaru begituan semua!

"Kenapa _gak_ ada yang pas!" Shikamaru bergumam sambil mengamati dirinya. Kali ini dia pake daster kepunyaan Yoshino.

"Shikamaru, kau lihat daster i—" yang lagi diomongin muncul, begitu masuk kamar putra semata wayangnya, ia langsung _cengo_.

"—kamu ngapain pake daster ibu segala?"

"Cuma percobaan, bu." ujar Shikamaru sambil melepas daster milik ibunya.

"Hah?" ibunya langsung _cengo_, kemudian melihat keadaan yang ternyata udah kayak toko baju minta diobral, berserakan dimana-mana. "Kamu _ngapain_, sih? Kamar berantakan begini! Dress ibu juga kok bisa sampai sini?" kata Yoshino _mungut_ dress ijo dari lantai.

Shikamaru mendecak lidah, "Tsk! bukan urusan ibu—A-adududuh!" tak disangka, perkataan Shikamaru barusan langsung mendapat jeweran mempesona dari sang bunda.

"Bukan urusan ibu bagaimana, baju ibu banyak yang hilang ternyata dicuri kamu, huh? Memang buat apa?"

"A-aduh adududuh! Sakit ibu!" teriak Shikamaru mencoba melepaskan diri dari jeweran ibunya.

**-Naruto-**

"Sebenernya waktu itu _gue_ bingung mau pake baju apa dan _gue_ males kalo minta saran ke orang lain, jadinya _gue nyolong_ baju _bokap_ dari lemari, eh ternyata _gue_ salah ambil di lemari _nyokap_." Shikamaru menghela napas panjang.

Sementara kameramen dan kru bergumam, 'Sebenarnya Shikamaru itu pintar apa oon, sih?'

**-Naruto-**

Malam itu, lepas isya', Shikamaru bergegas menuju tempat kekasihnya, _ngapel gitu, loh_. Rencananya sih mau ngajakin dia makan malem di kucingan perempatan alun-alun, tapi Temari, kekasihnya, bilang dia lagi percobaan masak sayur daun nanas sama oseng-oseng biji nanas. Temari bilang itu masakan khas keluarga Rei yang sudah turun-temurun dan _gak_ ada di tempat lain. _Gak_ heran sih, keluarganya 'kan punya perkebunan nanas yang super besar di negara Hi.

Shikamaru akhirnya sampai di depan pintu rumah Temari. Sejenak dia menghela napas.

"Semoga di rumahnya aman-aman saja."

Sebenarnya Shikamaru selalu was-was kalau berkunjung ke rumah Temari. Pasalnya Temari itu punya dua 'anjing' penjaga ilegal yang sampai sekarang masih belum rela kalau kakak perempuan satu-satunya diambil orang. Dua penjaga itu adalah dua adik laki-laki Temari yang super _siscom_. Adik yang pertama bernama Kankurou dan adik kedua bernama Gaara.

'_Tok! Tok!_'

"Sebentar!" terdengar suara Temari dari dalam, pintu terbuka dan nampaklah Temari dengan balutan kaos dan celana pendek dan celemek serta membawa pisau berlumuran darah—bahkan di pipi Temari terciprat cairan berwarna merah.

Shikamaru bergidik, 'Apa salah _gue_!?'

"Ayo masuk!" kata Temari, "maaf masaknya belum selesai, kau mau kan menunggu sebentar lagi?" kata Temari dengan wajah manisnya. Shikamaru sampai _klepek-klepek_ dibuatnya. Padahal tadi udah kayak algojo bawa-bawa pisau berlumuran warna merah.

"Selama apapun aku rela."

Di tengah kebahagiaan Shikamaru, dia lupa kalau dua 'anjing' penjaga yang tadi dia maksud sedang mengawasinya, Gaara sedang membaca buku di ruang tamu dan Kankurou menonton televisi. Shikamaru sempat melewati dua 'anjing' penjaga itu, ia tahu kalau mereka tengah menatap Shikamaru sebagai mangsa abadi. Bahkan sepertinya sudah mereka cap permanen dalam hati sanubari terdalam.

Shikamaru berusaha tetap tenang melewati jurang neraka, meski dalam hati ia terus saja melafalkan Ayat Qursy, Al-Fatihah, sampai Al Baqarah. Satu hal yang perlu dipersiapkan dengan ketat ketika masuk ke rumah Temari adalah mental baja. Padahal Shikamaru sudah sering main ke rumah Temari, dari _pedekate_ sampai jadian. Awalnya modus ingin mengerjakan tugas bareng (alasan klasik) sampai ia disuruh jadi _babu_ buat praktik Kankurou saat ia ada tugas mata pelajaran tata rias. Katanya dia masuk SMK kecantikan, dia mau merias semua boneka.

Hobi yang aneh.

Shikamaru sampai di dapur, dimana Temari sekarang sedang melanjutkan masak. Dalam hati, Shikamaru mengucap syukur terbebas dari jurang neraka yang mendebarkan jantung. Shikamaru memperhatikan kekasihnya yang masih masak.

"Shika, kayaknya makanannya belum bisa mateng sekarang, soalnya biji nanasnya belum aku rebus dan itu butuh waktu satu jam." kata Temari dengan wajah sedih.

"Oh, _gapapa_ kok." jawab Shikamaru kalem. "Selama apapun akan kutunggu, asal itu masakanmu." gumam Shikamaru kemudian.

"Eh? Kau bilang sesuatu?" tanya Temari.

"Ah, tidak kok." kata Shikamaru gugup.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau melihat kebun nanas milik kami?" tanyanya.

"Ah, boleh." jawab Shikamaru—lagi-lagi kalem.

Mereka akhirnya pergi ke kebun nanas milik keluarga Rei, tak jauh dari belakang rumahnya. Sama seperti keluarga Nara yang punya peternakan rusa di hutan Nara. Jadi Shikamaru pikir mereka bisa _klop_, _gitu_.

"Gaara, tolong awasi masakan kakak, ya!" titah Temari kepada adik terkecilnya.

"Hn." Gaara hanya bergumam tanpa menoleh ke arah kakaknya. Shikamaru agak menaruh curiga pada adik Temari yang satu ini. Meskipun dari luar kelihatan kalem-kalem saja, tapi aslinya ... kayaknya Shikamaru gak bisa mengucapkan pendapatnya tentang Gaara karena ia merasa sudah diintimidasi dari dalam rumah.

Shikamaru mengikuti langkah kaki Temari dan berhenti dan duduk di sebuah gubuk kecil di pinggiran kebun. Suasananya agak suram karena hari sudah malam. Angin malam berhembus menusuk tulang, terdengar suara jangkrik dan kodok bersahutan. Saat mereka menengadah ke langit, terlihat hamburan bintang yang menghiasi langit malam. Meskipun kali ini tak seindah biasanya.

"Indah banget, ya?" kata Temari tak menolehkan tatapannya dari langit.

"Iya, indah kok." sahut Shikamaru. "Tapi tak seindah kamu." gumam Shikamaru.

"Eh?" Temari merona, sekaligus ingin tertawa.

"A-ah, bukan, abaikan saja kalimatku barusan." Shikamaru gugup.

"Hahahaha." Temari tertawa lepas, "kok kamu sekarang jadi sering _nge-gombal_, sih." ujar Temari.

"Hahaha, begitulah." kata shikamaru, _krikkrik_.

"Aneh, tahu!" ujar Temari sambil terus tertawa.

'Apa? Kurang ajar!" batin Shikamaru yang merasa direndahkan karena kemampuan _nge-gombal_nya memang masih level satu. Masih kalah sama Sasuke yang sudah level olimpiade.

"Tapi, _gapapa_ kok." kata Temari menghentikan tawanya. Gadis itu menyungging senyuman ke arah Shikamaru. Kali ini Shikamaru yang merona dan gugup saking cantiknya senyuman itu. Bahkan kalau dirasa, Shikamaru sudah meleleh.

"Eh, eh? Shikamaru! Kamu kenapa? Kok mencair?" teriak Temari panik.

"Aku mencair karena kamu." katanya menggombal lagi. Namun kali ini tak didengar oleh Temari karena ia masih panik dengan perubahan bentuk yang dialami oleh kekasihnya.

"Tolong! Tolong! Kulkas mana, kulkas?" teriaknya panik.

Baiklah abaikan saja Temari dengan teriakannya.

**-Naruto-**

"Jujur, sebenernya _gue_ emang meleleh beneran waktu itu. Setelah melihat senyuman Temari, rasanya ada sinar laser yang mengenai tubuh _gue_. Dan yang _gue_ inget sinar laser itu arahnya dari rumah Temari."

'Itu 'kan ulah Gaara sama Kankurou.' batin para kru.

**-Naruto-**

"Kakak! Masakannya udah mateng!" teriak Kankurou pake toa dari arah rumah. Shikamaru dan Temari cepat-cepat kembali ke rumah.

Shikamaru duduk manis di meja makan, sementara Temari masih menyiapkan makanannya di atas piring. Shikamaru sudah membayangkan kalau mereka seperti keluarga yang baru menikah. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum _gaje_.

"Kamu kenapa, senyum-senyum kayak gitu?" tanya Temari saat meletakkan piring di depan Shikamaru.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok." jawab Shikamaru gugup.

"Dasar _hentai_." Shikamaru sempat mendengar gumaman itu dari kedua adiknya, namun ia buru-buru menghiraukan karena masakan spesial buatan tangan Temari sudah sampai di meja. Dari baunya saja sudah menggoda lidah. Ingin sekali Shikamaru melahap makanan tersebut.

"_Itadakimasu_!" kata Shikamaru saat makanan itu sudah tersedia di hadapannya. Ia mengambil sumpit dan menyuapkannya ke mulut,

Kemudian

...

**-Naruto-**

Shikamaru membuka kedua matanya. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah wajah khawatir Temari di sampingnya.

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Shikamaru.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Shikamaru?" tanya Temari khawatir. Shikamaru bangkit dari tidurnya sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Tak apa-apa kok, hanya sedikit pusing." katanya sambil terus memegangi kepala. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Ini dimana?" tanyanya sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Sekilas ia mencium bau kimia dari obat-obatan.

"Ini di rumah sakit. Dua hari kau koma." kata Temari.

"HAH?!" jelas Shikamaru kaget.

"Kata dokter kau keracunan makanan." ujar Temari dengan nada sedih. "Memang makananku se-_gak_ enak itu, ya?" ujar Temari berkaca-kaca. "Aku emang _gak_ bakat masak, sih." katanya.

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Shikamaru bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Temari.

"Setelah kau makan sesuap kemarin, kau langsung pingsan. Aku panik dan segera memanggil ambulans, dan ... inilah yang terjadi." gumam Temari.

"Eh? Begitu kah?" ujar Shikamaru sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"Ah, kebetulan, pas sekali kau sudah bangun. Ini bubur sayur dengan ekstrak nanas, aku sudah mencicipinya kujamin tak akan membahayakanmu lagi." ujar Temari sambil memberikan semangkuk bubur dari meja, masih panas. "Kalau sedang sakit, ibuku sering membuatkan ini." tambah Temari.

'Lumayan, mumpung lagi laper.' batin Shikamaru.

"_Itadakimasu_." ujar Shikamaru sebelum makan.

**-Naruto-**

"Sebenernya _gue_ juga _gak_ tahu waktu itu kenapa kok bisa _sampe-sampe_ pingsan dan dua hari koma di rumah sakit. Serius, _gue_ sama sekali gak inget kejadian setelah makan sesuap makanan Temari waktu itu." ujar Shikamaru dengan wajah melas. "Dan mulai sekarang, Temari bilang akan mencicipi makanannya dulu sebelum dihidangkan ke _gue_."

"Kok _ngenes_ banget sih malam minggu lo, Shik." kata Chouji.

"Merepotkan, yang penting _gue_ baik-baik aja sama Temari." gumam Shikamaru.

'Semoga aja sih malam minggu _gue_ sama Temari _gak apes_ kayak kemaren ... dan sebelum-sebelumnya.' batin Shikamaru yang sebenarnya.

**-Naruto-**

Kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Gaara, tolong awasi masakan kakak, ya!" titah Temari kepada adik terkecilnya.

"Hn." Gaara hanya bergumam tanpa menoleh ke arah kakaknya. Ia masih asyik membaca buku bersama Kankurou yang menonton acara _Make Over_.

'_Blam!_'

Pintu tertutup. Kankurou melongok ke arah jendela. Memastikan semuanya aman dan sejahtera.

"Dek, udah aman!" Kankurou membentuk tanda 'ok' dengan tangannya. Kemudian mereka berdua bergegas menuju dapur. Gaara mengambil sesuatu dari lemari dan Kankurou kembali dari kamar dengan membawa kantong kresek warna hitam yang di atasnya muncul aura tengkorak.

"Cara menggagalkan kencan Temari." gumam Gaara sambil membuka tutup panci. "Buat ia merasakan pembantaian rasa a la Gaara dan Kankurou!"

Dengan tawa a la psikopat, mereka memasukkan benda-benda aneh ke dalam masakan Temari, mulai dari _wasabi_, sambel terasi, jamu, sampai benda-benda aneh semacam sabun colek, deterjen, sampo, hingga...

"Dek, kayaknya makin enak kalau ditambah bedak, parfum, lipstik, _handbody_, dan blablabla."

Selanjutnya terdengar tawa bahagia—namun juga terselip tawa nista—dari Gaara dan Kankurou yang sedang mengaduk makanan Temari.

**END**

**-Naruto-**

PS: buat adik-adik, jangan sekali-kali nyoba di rumah!

Lagi-lagi saya menistai karakter favorit. Maaf aja sih, karena saya doyan banget menistai karakter cool dan keren, macam Shikamaru gitu, hahaha *ketawa nista*

Thanks for reading! Mind to review?

JIRO


End file.
